


Seven Days in Heaven

by citrinewarrior



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:59:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrinewarrior/pseuds/citrinewarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Blacksun Oneshots for Blacksun Week 2k15! mostly drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Days in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna lie; This writing is definitely not what I would call good. I am excited to do the other prompts though, so hopefully that will go better than this.

“Blake?” His voice broke her concentration, causing her to look up from her tea and into his eyes. “Are you okay?” He hadn’t expected her to be so quiet once they’d reached the cafe. She was quite talkative when they had walked back to their dorms together after class, or when he texted her in the middle of the night, but now that there were no barriers except each other, she seemed speechless. He wasn’t quite innocent of this himself; aside from some very subpar coffee based puns, he hadn’t much to say to her either.  
“Yes, I’m fine.” He watched as she shifted noticeably in her seat and continued pointedly avoiding his gaze. “I’ve just never done anything like this before.” Hearing her say that brought a feeling of relief over him.  
“Oh good, it’s not just me then!” He exclaimed, prompting a laugh from the cat faunus sitting opposite him at the table. Sure, he’d been over to girls houses when he was younger, but never with the goal of getting to know them better or actually dating them seriously.  
“You’ve never been on a date before?” She asked him, disbelief on her face.  
“I guess the just couldn’t handle my rugged, seditious yet manly personality.” Again, she gave a short laugh, a smile adorning her features.  
“I’m not sure I would call you manly, but the rest is accurate.”  
“I’m like the manliest guy I know!” He argued, and a toothy grin spread on his face. She was actually talking with him now, in a much less stressful situation then running from a giant robot or even trying not to get caught by Professor Port in the middle of class. Times like this were rare for them, and he would take advantage of it for as long as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that wasn't to painful for you. Onward and upwards!


End file.
